When You're Gone
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: Oneshot based on when you're gone from Avril Lavigne. Troyella! Rated T for safety. My first oneshot.


**A/N Hey! I said/wrote that I would make a ****story based on When you're gone from Avril Lavigne. It's kinda sad. Here it goes.**

**When you're gone**

"_Flight 136__ to Albuquerque has crashed, there are no survivors. They are trying to identify everyone who was on the plane."_ A newsreader said on the news.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" 27 year old Troy Bolton, Lakers Captain and most sexy guy in the USA yelled, slamming his fists on the wall until they were bleeding, he didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry I didn't be here when you heard the news." He whispered.

Then he felt on the floor… crying.

The front door opened and a guy with a big afro came in, when he saw his friend like that he kneeled next to him and said, "What's wrong dude?" The only thing Troy did was pointing to a short letter on the table.

The afro guy mows the letter and gasped, "Is that why you are crying? Well get up! Do something! Follow her!"

Then Troy got angry, "Chad, you really want me to follow her? Well if that is what you want then I will kill myself!" "What? Wow dude! She's only on a plane to Albuquerque. Nothing's wrong right?" He said unsure.

Troy put the TV on at the news, _"Flight 136 to Albuquerque has crashed, there are no survivors. They are trying to identify everyone who was on the plane."_ A newsreader said on the news.

"NO! WHY HER? SHE HAS NOTHING DONE!" Chad cried.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take._

"Gabs, I need you." Troy said crying.__

Do you see how much I need you right now?

"And top scorer Bolton has the ball, he shoots and… misses?"

BEEP!

"And the Knicks win! I think that everybody wants to know what's wrong with Troy Bolton. He looks like he can use a bed."

Troy walked up to the stage and said, "Everybody is probably thinking why I'm playing so bad, it's because the love of my life just died in a plane crash and it was my entire fault and that from basketball. So I'm going to quit with it. Chad you're the captain now, make Taylor happy and don't let her leave you."

With that he walked of the stage, crying. No-one had never seen him before like that and everybody was shocked.

"_I miss you Gabs! Why did you need to leave me?" _ He thought while tears were running down his cheeks. _"You and our unborn child…"_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you are gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you are gone  
All The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay, I miss you. 

He runs through the crowd of paparazzi and photographers and walks to his car. He drives to his house, get's in and walks to his room. He picked up a photo from him and a brunette and got tears in his eyes when he saw her smiling. _"Why do I have to feel this way? Why does everything I do reminds me of you? Why are you haunting me? What have I done to let it come so far? Why do I know that the only one who can answer those questions isn't here anymore?" _He sighed and cried his eyes out.__

I never felt this way before.  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

_  
_A girl from 26 years old was lying in the hospital, watching the game: Lakers versus Knicks. She gasped, "NO! You don't have to do that for me!" A nurse came in and looked pitiful to the girl, "Here, Allei you have to take your medicine."

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
_

Troy picked up a filthy shirt of a girl. He hugged it tight and it looked like he never wanted to let it go.

_  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

"_I need to do it I want to be with her! I can't be here while she is there! I must do it NOW!" _Troy thought while he still held the filthy shirt, in his other hand he held a razor.

Then he said, "Goodbye, I'm going to go to Gabs." And he cut his left wrist, then… he fainted.

"Troy? You're here? What the heck wa-" Chad ran to his friend when he saw him on the ground, blood all around him, holding a filthy shirt and a razor.

He quickly called 911, "My best friend's on the ground he cut one of his wrists." "Calm down first, then say where you are."

Chad tried to calm down then said the address. "We'll be there as soon as possible." __

When you are gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you are gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you are gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay, I miss you.

"_Troy Bolton has just arrived at the West Side Hospital, he has cut his left wrist, while holding a shirt. He is still unstable. We will keep you informed how it is going."_ The news reporter said. The girl in the hospital cried, a nurse came in and saw her crying, she hugged her and said, "Why don't you go and see him?"

The girl shook her head, "I can't do that not after what I've done to him. He will hate me."

The nurse said, "After what he has done for you? Don't think so. But you have to think of it ok?" When the girl nodded, the nurse sighed and walked out of the room. She didn't hear what the girl whispered after it, "But can I forgive him?" __

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were (Yeah yeah)  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I'll give my heart and soul  
I can only breath I need to feel you here  
With me!!

A brunette with white clothes walked through the white halls. A guy came up to her and whispered, "Gabs?"

"No Troy, why do you think it's Gabs? Because I'm not Gabs, I'm her Life Angel."

"Life Angel? What do you mean, she's gone, she doesn't have any life anymore, and it's my entire fault! And how do you know my name?"

"Troy, she's not dead. She's alive, but very mad at you, and yes that's your fault. Because when was it the last time you spoke to her, and with that I mean really talking? When was the last time you asked her how her day was and she could finish her story? When was the last time you commented about dinner that SHE made? When was the last time you said that you loved her and really meant it? When was the last time you showed that you actually cared about her? Well? And I know your name because Gabriella knows you."

Troy stood there stunned; he knew that he never really paid attention to what she said. The last time he asked her how her day was, was months ago. And he always thought that she let the food be delivered by a restaurant because it was really delicious. The last time he said he loved her was only a week ago, but he didn't really thought of it, he just said it. And he never (after he became captain) showed that he loved her. Even if they were married for 2 years.

He looked down at his feet and the Life Angel said, "If you really want to die then go this way (she pointed to the left). If you want to be with her then go that way (she pointed to the right), you can find her in room 14 of this hospital." And with that she disappeared.

Troy sighed and made a decision.__

When you are gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you are gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you are gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay, I miss you. 

5 days later.

The girl's door opened and a guy came in. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the sleeping girl in a look that expressed love and sorry.

The girl woke up and said to him, "Why did you come? I thought you didn't care about me."

"You're wrong in that, because I love you." He tried to touch her cheek but she slapped his hand away. He looked hurt.

"Why now? Why couldn't you tell me earlier that you loved me? I have feelings too, you know! But when you think I'm dead only then you seem to recognize me! I'm not a couch where you can count on that it'll be there for you everyday! I'm a person, even when you don't seem to know it!" She bursted out crying, he watched hopelessly because he knew that she would become more angry with him if he tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, but it just came up to me in such a short time. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"I love the real you, not the one that was there the past 6 months." She said when she touched his cheek. He didn't slap it away, but enjoyed it. Then she looked him deep in the eyes,

"What has happened to you?"

He couldn't tell her, because he didn't know it either.

"I don't know, I really don't. But I'm so sorry for what I've caused to you. I really am, because I don't know how to live without you. I realized that I can't live without you too late. And just right now I see the consequences of not knowing and showing it. Because I almost lost you. I don't want that to happen once again. And I got you something."

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a small box.

She opened it and said, "I love it! No, more important I love YOU!"

He leaned in and their lips softly touched, it was a kiss of sorry, forgiveness, love and passion.

When they finally broke apart she said to him, "Will you put my necklace on, please?"

As an answer he took the box and took out the necklace it said,

'Because you are my air' and on the back

'Troy&Gabi always&forever'

**A/N This was my first oneshot, I hope you liked it. Please tell me if I should make some more. **


End file.
